Lt. Blite And The Fight
This is the ninth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Lt. Blite is standing, facing Zach, with his Weezing ready to battle. Zach: M-Mr.Blite!? THIS is where you've been all this time!? Lt. Blite: Yes. I have been a part of The New Team Rocket for several months now... and now, we are growing, and we will take out all who oppose us, including you! Zach: Fine then! Go, Scyther! Scyther: SCYTHERRRRR! Lt. Blite: WEEZING, USE SMOG! Weezing spreads out a large purple smoke, and Scyther coughs. Zach: Scyther, use Double Team, and then use Wing Attack! Scyther multiplies, and they all use Wing Attack, blowing away the Smog. Weezing is no where to be seen. Scyther's clones all fade. Zach: Huh!? Lt. Blite: Now, use Hyper Beam! Zach looks up, and sees Weezing charging a Hyper Beam. Zach: SCYTHER, WATCH OUT! Weezing's Hyper Beam comes straight down, and engulfs Scyther. Zach: SCYTHER! Scyther is shown, barely conscious. Lt. Blite: How did you- Scyther's arms are white, showing that it had sliced the Hyper Beam in half to reduce the damage. Lt. Blite: You good for nothing Scyther! Zach: Now, Scyther, use Slash! Scyther uses Slash on Weezing, sending it back into a tree. Zach: Oh yeah! Lt. Blite: Grr... WEEZING, EXPLOSION! Weezing sacrifices all of its health, and sends out a huge explosion, and it engulfs Scyther, also sending Zach flying. Zach: WHOA! Zach hits a tree, and Scyther lands next to him, unconscious. Zach: Gah... I can't believe you sacrificed your own Pokemon's chance of winning to take them both out! Lt. Blite: We do whatever is neccesary to achieve victory, and everything we want to. Zach: You have no right... to do this. A Pokemon suddenly flies over Zach, and he looks up, seeing a light pink blur, and suddenly Zach feels power. Zach: You can't win. Go, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur runs out, and is glowing blue, along with Zach. Lt. Blite: No... You've got the power of Mew! GO, BEEDRILL AND VILEPLUME! BEEDRILL, USE PIN MISSILE, AND VILEPLUME, USE ENERGY BALL! Zach: No. Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, and instantly takes out Beedrill and Vileplume. Lt. Blite: Not... not possible! A helicopter comes, and picks him up, and three wounded grunts are in there as well. Anne, Mark, and Kevin, are running to Zach. Anne: What happened?! Who was that? Mark: Come on Zach, tell us! Zach: It... it was Mr. Blite. He's been working with the New Team Rocket for several months. That's where he's been all these months. He said he was willing to destroy anything in his way. Anne: B-but.. that's... that's not... Anne breaks down, crying, and Zach hugs her. Zach: I'm sorry Anne... It's not your fault. Kevin: Yeah! Maybe he was hypnotized or something! Mark: Give it a rest Kevin! Kevin: O...okay. Anne: I-I can't believe this! Zach: It's okay Anne... I'm sorry he- Anne: It's okay Zach. You tried... Then they all notice the blue glow around him and Bulbasaur. Mark: What is that?! Zach: I don't know, Mr. Blite said it was some kind of "Power of Mew"? Kevin's eyes go wide. Kevin: I've heard of Mew! It's an incredibly rare and powerful Pokemon! It's said it can grant extreme power to anyone! It must've given you that power! Zach: Awesome! Slowly, the blue glow fades. Zach: Huh, that was fast... Anne: Th-thanks for the comfort, Zach. Zach: Hey, no problem. Mark: Hey... I wonder what they'll do now about Mt. Moon? Kevin: No clue. Hopefully they'll open it up! Anne: Well, I guess we... we should go to the Pokemon Center. Zach: Yeah. Let's go everyone. Anne: Hey, Zach, could you come here for a second? Zach glances at Mark, who flashes a thumbs up, and then Zach walks over to Anne. Anne: I just, uh, wanted to say thanks, again. Zach: Like I said, it was no problem. Anne: So, uh, yeah, thanks! Well, let's go to the Pokemon Center. The scene ends as everyone enters the Pokemon Center Category:Episodes